A known toggle switch includes a lever that shifts between a first position and a second position so that a shaft of the lever comes into contact with a first contact or a second contact arranged on a substrate.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-310519 describes a toggle switch that includes a lever and a substrate. The longitudinal direction of the lever is the same as the longitudinal direction of the substrate. Thus, the lever and the substrate are substantially parallel to each other. This reduces the size of the toggle switch in a thickness-wise direction of the substrate.
However, for the type of toggle switch such as that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-310519, there is a demand for further reduction in size, or miniaturization, in the thickness-wise direction of the substrate. When operating a miniaturized toggle switch, strength against the load applied to the lever needs to be ensured.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-66189 describes a recent switch that includes a substrate provided with a light source. The light of the light source is emitted from an operation knob. This facilitates operation of the switch in dark situations. However, if the substrate of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-310519 is provided with a light source, the light source and the operation knob would be located in different positions in the thickness-wise direction of the substrate. Thus, the light of the light source cannot be emitted from the operation knob. To solve this problem, a light guide may be used. However, this would increase the number of components and enlarge the entire toggle switch.